A Sister's love
by Charmedfan90
Summary: What if things happened differently on that aweful day in the park on KO35 and a caring brother was kidnapped instead? Will his sister's love find him and lead him back to the light?
1. Chapter 1

Karone ran towards the backdoor her ponytails flipping around as she ran. Andros ran to his sister, and grabbed her. "I wanna go play!" Karone complained.

"Kinda hard to play without a ball right?" Andros asked, showing her the toy that they used to practice telekinesis.

"Where are you two going?" Kara, their mother asked.

"Going to go outside, and play!" Karone said happily.

"Andros keep an eye on your sister," Kara said, "And don't wander off too far," Kara called out, as Andros and Karone went out the door. They walked over towards the little park area near their house, and Andros telekinetically lifted the ball, and sent it over towards Karone. Karone tried to catch it with her mind, but her telekinesis was weak, and she pouted.

"It's ok Karone…" Andros said, "You just have to imagine it floating…" Andros said. Karone looked over at the ball in her hands, and finally it floated out of her hands. She let out a squeal, and suddenly it shot past Andros, and into the bushes.

"I'm sorry," she apologized.

"It's ok, I'll go get it," Andros said, running towards where the ball had landed. Karone played around with her ponytail, and waited for her older brother to come back.

"Hello little girl," Karone turned over towards the voice and let out a scream. An evil looking monster stood before her, and grabbed her by the arm. "You are coming with me…" the thing cackled evilly. Andros came back and saw the monster attacking his little sister. Focusing on the ball, he made it shoot towards it's head, and he dropped Karone's arm. Andros ran towards Karone and pulled her to her feet. They started to run for home, when Andros felt a tug on his arm, and he was yanked back.

"Andros!" Karone screamed, as he was pulled back. She ran towards the monster.

"Run home Karone!" Andros managed to call out, as green light dawned over them before disappearing. Karone ran to where they were, and fell to her knees, sobs wracking her body. Meanwhile in the clearing, Andros' best friend Zhane went towards where Andros and his little sister was supposed to be. He didn't notice Karone crying, and walked over to her.

"Hi Karone," the eight year old said, walking over to her. "Where's Andros?" Karone bawled when he asked her that, and Zhane wondered what he said wrong. "Karone…what's wrong?" he asked, and she just turned to Zhane and started to cry on the older boy's shoulder. Zhane didn't know what to do for Karone, and he just simply wrapped his arms around her. Zhane knew that if it was something bad, that he should just tell his own mother, or Karone's. Sending a telepathic signal towards Karone and Andros' house. Kara and Lamont instantly heard it, and ran towards where Zhane and Karone were.

"Zhane…what's going on?" Kara asked, kneeling down next to him and Karone.

"I don't know…" Zhane said, as Karone pushed her face tighter into his shoulder. "I was just walking over to where Karone and Andros were supposed to be playing…but Karone started to cry," Zhane explained. Lamont pulled Karone away from Zhane, and put Karone onto his lap. Kara put a hand on Karone's shoulder, "What's going on Karone?" Kara asked in a soothing voice.

"A mon-monster…took Andros away," Karone cried out. Kara and Lamont looked in shock at their daughter.

"Wha-what?" Lamont asked.

"I accidentally threw the ball too hard, and Andros went to go grab it…" Karone hiccupped. "And a monster tried to grab me, but Andros saved me…but the monster sent him away," Karone sobbed.

"Sweetie…your imaginiation was just getting the best of you," Kara started, but Karone shook her head vehemently.

"You got to go save him!" Karone shouted at her parents. "That mon-monster took him away!" Lamont made some shushing noises, and gently took Karone's hand.

"We are going to go look for him ok?" Lamont whispered softly. He picked up their daughter, and he turned to Zhane. "Are your parents home?" he questioned, as they started to walk towards his house.

"Yeah…" Zhane said, and in a matter of minutes they were at Zhane's house. Zhane's parents looked up and instantly worry clouded their faces.

"Zhane…please try to take Karone up to your room…" Zhane nodded, and Karone latched her arm onto Zhane's as they went up to his room. Karone stayed silent, as tears streamed down her face. Zhane could hear his parents and Karone's talking downstairs, but right now, all he was paying attention to was Karone. She numbly sat down on the floor, pulling her knees to her chin. Zhane sat down next to her, and they stayed silent for a while. Zhane once again heard his parent's voices floating up to his room, but they were still talking with Kara and Lamont. Zhane knew Karone could hear them too.

"They don't believe that a monster took him away," she whimpered.

"I believe you," Zhane murmured, and she looked up at him, eyes gleaming with hope.

"Really?" Zhane nodded, and she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you," Karone whispered. Zhane held her for a little bit, but he pulled away, trying to hear what his parents were telling Karone's. "What are you doing?" she squeaked.

"Trying to hear what our parents are talking about…" Zhane said, then he frowned. He wanted to see what his parents were talking about, but didn't want to have Karone listen to it. "Karone…I'll go see what our parents are talking about," Zhane said gently.

"I want to go too," Karone whispered. Zhane sighed, but knew that he couldn't stop her from going. He opened up his door, and they slowly crept down the stairs. They looked and saw Zhane's father Kinser on a computer. Tarah was at his side, with Kara and Lamont huddling in at the corner. As their parents were silently talking, Kara felt Karone near her, and she saw Zhane and Karone looking up from above.

"When are you going to go save Andros?" Karone asked, teary eyed once again.

"Karone…Zhane, go back upstairs," Lamont, said gently. "We will be up there to explain everything in a little while," When they made no move to go back to the room, Lamont hardened his tone a little bit, "Now," Zhane sighed, and grabbed Karone's shoulder and led her back upstairs.

**30 minutes later**

The two pairs of parents had no idea what to tell their children. Dark Specter had kidnapped Andros, and they had no idea how to save Andros. They had called the proper authorities, but they weren't strong enough to go up against Dark Specter's forces. "What should we tell them…I mean we can't just go in and tell my daughter, and our son's best friend that he was kidnapped by Dark Specter?" Kara said, eyes puffy from crying.

"Kara…that may be the only thing to do," Kinser said gently. "If we tell our children lies, they will find out about them eventually…" None of them liked the fact that they had to go tell the hard truth to their kids. They shouldn't even be involved in this kind of things, and yet, here they were. They walked into Zhane's room, and saw Karone fast asleep on Zhane's bed, and saw Zhane dozing off on the floor.

"Mom…Dad…" Zhane murmured. "What's going on?" he asked. Karone stirred and sat up. "Did you find a way to get Andros back?" Zhane questioned.

"No…" Kara admitted. "We talked to the police…and they are looking for your brother Karone…" Karone started to cry once again, and Lamont held his little girl.

"The best thing we can do is just to wait, and keep our spirits up. We'll have Andros back with us soon…" Lamont said lightly, but didn't believe a word he said. Karone knew that her Daddy was just trying to keep her out of it so she wouldn't get hurt, and she would just have to accept that as it is…but there was no way she was going to be able to get any sleep after seeing her brother getting kidnapped.


	2. Chapter 2

Karone moaned in her sleep, and clutched onto her stuffed animal. Kara and Lamont couldn't sleep, and heard their daughter crying while she was dreaming. They walked into Karone's room, and Lamont gently picked her up, and they sat down on her bed, each letting Karone lay on them a little bit. Karone's eyes opened up and saw her parents in her bed holding her. "Go back to sleep sweetie," Kara whispered, pulling a sheet over Karone, "We are right here," Karone nodded, and once again tried to go back to sleep.

Kara and Lamont didn't know what they we are going to do. Lamont knew that they had to just keep Karone safe, and raise her.

"What are we going to do?" Kara asked her husband.

"I don't know…" Lamont said sadly, rubbing Kara's arm. "We'll just have to just be there for our daughter…"

"What about Andros?" Kara asked, tears stinging at her eyes. Her first baby was kidnapped, and there was nothing that she could do. The question just hung in the air as they continued to hold their daughter.

"We'll just have to keep hoping that we'll see him again someday." Lamont whispered after a long pause. "But in the meantime, we have to keep it together for Karone." Seeing that Karone was finally back to sleep, Kara and Lamont carefully let their daughter go trying not to wake her again.

Kara nodded as tears ran down her face. They both looked down at their daughter, who was finally sleeping peacefully again. Being careful not to wake her, they carefully let her go and stood up, embracing each other in comfort. Neither saying anything, they broke apart and Lamont put his arm over Kara's shoulders as they walked out.

"Sleep well, my little angel," Kara whispered before pulling Karone's door closed.

Karone woke up the next morning and she wiped at the dried tearstains on her face. Karone walked into the kitchen, and Lamont smiled weakly at his daughter, and bent down to her. "Morning angel," he whispered, picking her up, and sitting her down on his lap. He telekinetically grabbed a bowl for her and had already grabbed her favorite cereal. "Are you hungry?" Lamont asked her. Karone numbly nodded her head, and he poured her some milk and cereal.

"Where's Mommy?" Karone asked, slowly taking a bite of cereal.

"She is over at Zhane's house, grabbing some more of your things that you left there," Lamont explained. Karone nodded, and continued to eat her breakfast. He took his daughter's bowl after she was done and lightly ruffled her hair.

Kara walked into the room, and also ruffled her daughter's hair. "Morning Karone," she whispered. "You want to go to Zhane's house for a little while?" Karone wasn't sure, and Lamont looked at his wife's face curiously.

"Ok Mommy…" Karone said, and she hopped off the chair to get ready. Karone walked into her room, and put a clean pair of clothes on. Karone walked back down stairs, and Kara and Lamont started to walk for Kinser, Tarah, and Zhane's house. Zhane was outside, and he gave Karone a tiny grin. "Hi Zhane," she said shyly.

"Hi Karone," Zhane said, and she walked over to him.

"What is going on?" Lamont asked, taking Kara's hands.

"I want to go looking for Andros," Kara whispered, and Lamont cupped her face in his hands.

"I know you do…" Lamont said, gently putting a kiss on her forehead. "I want to go look for him too, but we have a daughter to raise…" Kara sighed, but knew he was right.

Zhane led Karone to the backyard and they sat down on the ground. "So what do you want to do?" Zhane questioned softly. Karone shrugged her shoulders, and Zhane let out a sigh. "Wanna play with the ball?" he asked, gesturing to one of the balls…much like the one she and Andros were playing with. Her eyes looked even more saddened seeing that and Zhane sighed, "I'm sorry…" but before he could say anything else, one of his neighbors, that was about his age, called Zhane's name out. "Hey Kale," Zhane waved back.

Kale hopped over the fence, and walked next to Zhane. "Hurry up sis!" he called over his shoulder, brushing his longish brown hair away from his eyes. A girl with the same color auburn brown hair, hopped over the fence. Karone vaguely remembered that her name was Iris. These had been the people that Andros had hung out with…

Iris walked over to Karone and gave her a smile. "Karone right?" Iris said, and Karone nodded. Iris sat down next to Karone, and gave her a small smile. Every adult available was looking for Andros, and Kale and Iris heard. Karone managed to return the smile. She once again remained silent, and Zhane put a hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"You want to play with us?" Zhane asked. Karone normally wasn't asked to play with them, and her grin grew bigger at the opportunity.

"What are you playing?" she asked, standing up.

"Power Rangers," Iris said, giving Karone a smile. Everyone on KO35 knew what Power Rangers were, but the call for people to claim the mantle hadn't been needed for years.

"Ok," Karone said. Zhane gave Karone a grin, glad that she wanted to play.

"I'm the blue ranger," he said pointing to his chest. "Iris you want to be…"

"Pink," she said in a duh voice.

"Silver," Zhane said with a grin. "What color do you want to be Karone?" he asked. Karone thought about it for a moment, and knew what she wanted.

"Yellow," she said.

"Ok…" Zhane said. Tarah and Kinser watched as their son played nicely with Karone. They smiled, as his friends were being good with Karone too. Kara and Lamont walked over to them, and looked to where Karone was playing with the other children.

"I am so glad that Zhane and his friends are being so nice to Karone…" Kara said in a small voice.

"Zhane is friends with Karone too…he felt bad about not hearing Karone and Andros being attacked," Kinser said.

"We just need to keep good faith while we continue to look for him…" Kara said. "Thanks for keeping an eye on her…we won't be gone too long…"

"Only for a couple hours…" Lamont amended. Tarah nodded, and Kara, and Lamont walked out of the house. Tarah looked towards where the kids were playing, and saw that another boy from school, Mintar came over. As she continued to watch them play, Mintar didn't seem to be getting along well with Karone very well. Tarah frowned and went downstairs. Karone started to cry, and Tarah ran down to her.

"Hey what's wrong Karone?" Tarah asked, wrapping the sobbing girl in a hug. Zhane ran in with Iris and Kale tailing behind him. Karone didn't answer, and Tarah turned her gaze to Zhane. "What happened?"

"Mintar was being mean to her…" Iris filled in, putting a hand on the girl's sobbing shoulder.

"Mean?" Tarah asked.

"Just saying things about Andros…" Zhane said in a tight voice.

"I punched him," Kale said in a proud voice. Karone sniffled, and Zhane also put a hand on her shoulder.

"Punching isn't very nice…but I'll call his parents…" Tarah said. Karone looked up at Tarah.

"Where are my Mommy and Daddy?" Karone asked, still a little teary eyed still.

"They are going to be back in a little while," Tarah said in a vague voice. Karone sighed, and looked at her friends.

"Mintar is gone…so we can go back to playing," Iris said with a smile. Karone nodded her head, and Iris went outside, with Kale following behind her. As Zhane and Karone followed them, Zhane turned to Karone.

"If he bothers you again, I will beat him up," Zhane said. Karone smiled at Zhane, and he grinned in return. "Come on…lets go have some fun…" and they went to join the others.


	3. Chapter 3

_Challon86: Major, major kudos and thanks! You helped me write so much in this chapter, and I am so grateful. And as a belated thanks, she came up with the names of Zhane's friends, so thanks on that too._

_protejerinnocencia: Thanks for the review, and as for the identity of the red ranger, you are going to have to wait for the next chapter._

_bRaInWaVe: I used to play Power rangers too lol. I usually was the white ranger so I could imagine myself being with Kimberly LOL. You'll find out who the rangers are going to be in the next chappy :D_

Tarah looked at the clock in the kitchen, and saw it had been at least four hours since Kara and Lamont had dropped off Karone. Iris and Kale had left for dinner, and Karone was sitting on the couch, knees drawn up to her chin. Zhane walked over to Karone and tapped her shoulder. "Are you ok?" he asked, sitting down next to her. Karone nodded, and continued to stare out the window, waiting for her parents to come pick her up. Kinser looked at Tarah, and they both shared a concerned look. Kinser had a feeling that something had happened to their friends, but he turned it aside, thinking it was just paranoia. Tarah sighed, and went into the kitchen to cook some dinner. "You wanna stay for dinner?" Zhane asked, a bit excitedly.

Karone managed to bring up a smile, "Ok," she said. Tarah had already anticipated Karone staying over for dinner, and she gave her son a smile. Kinser looked at Tarah, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Where are they?" he mumbled aloud. Tarah didn't know what to say, but didn't want to cause suspicion in the children's minds.

Karone let out a tiny yawn, and unconsciously leaning her head on Zhane's shoulder as dinner was cooking. "Are you tired Karone?" Zhane asked quietly. She nodded her head.

"I'm just worried about my Mommy and Daddy," Karone whispered, once again feeling tears hitting her eyes. Zhane wrapped his arms around her, and she sighed.

"I'm sure they are ok Karone," he whispered.

"Karone…Zhane dinner!" Tarah called out from the kitchen. Karone lifted her head from Zhane's shoulders, and they walked into the kitchen. Karone sat down next to Zhane, and they ate in silence. Zhane was about to ask Karone something when the house phone rang. Kinser got up and answered the phone. He nearly dropped the phone when he heard what was on the other line. "Kinser, what's wrong?" Tarah questioned, walking up next to him.

"Yes sir, I understand. Thanks for letting us know." Kinser said slowly hanging up the phone. He lifted his hand up and wiped his brow looking at his wife sadly. He nodded his head, silently asking her to follow him to the other room.

Tarah obediently followed Kinser, worry sparking inside her. It must be something pretty bad to affect her husband this much. Kinser walked through the living room to the door leading outside, holding it open for Tarah before stepping through himself.

"Kinser, what is it?" Tarah asked, really worried now. Especially since Kinser brought her outside, making sure that their conversation wouldn't go overheard by Karone and Zhane.

Kinser looked at his wife with tears now forming in his eyes. "Kara and Lamont, they...they..." he trailed off taking a deep breath.

Tarah put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Closing his eyes and taking another deep breath, he said, "Kara and Lamont have been kidnapped, a witness went to the authorities earlier today saying that they saw some kind of monster grabbing them and then disappearing. They haven't been seen since."

Tarah put her hand over her mouth as tears sprang up in her eyes. "But what about Karone?" she asked her husband solemnly.

"What about me?" Karone asked, tugging at the hem of her shirt.

Tarah didn't know what to say. What could you tell a little girl whose brother was kidnapped, and now her parents? "What's going on?" she asked quietly. Zhane walked in and looked at his parents quizzically.

"Zhane, how about you and Karone finish your dinner?" Tarah asked. Karone shook her head stubbornly, and refused to go.

"What did you mean, what about me?" Karone asked.

Kinser looked at his son and said in a stern voice, "Zhane, you and Karone go on back to the kitchen and finish your dinner. Your mother and I will be in a minute."

Zhane nodded and grabbed Karone's arm, tugging slightly to get her to come with him. "Come on Karone," he said.

"No…" Karone whimpered, yanking Zhane's arm off of her. "It's about my Mommy and Daddy isn't it?" Zhane once again tried to pull Karone towards the kitchen but she pulled away again.

"Yeah…it is," Tarah admitted.

"What happened? Where are they?" Karone asked.

Kinser stepped forward, "Karone please-"

"I wanna know what happened to my Mommy and Daddy!" Karone yelled in a shrill voice.

Kinser decided to give in and tell Karone, though he still wasn't sure how he was going to tell her. Looking to Tarah for support, he got down on his knee and beckoned Karone over to him.

She slowly made her way from where she and Zhane had been standing over to Zhane's father, she was suddenly terrified of what he was about to tell her.

"Karone," Kinser said putting a hand on her shoulder. "Your parents left you with us today so that they could go help in the search for your brother."

"Andros?" Karone asked softly, hope springing into her voice.

Tarah shook her head kneeling next to her husband. "I'm sorry sweetie, they didn't find him," she whispered.

Tears started to fall from her eyes. "But, where's Mommy and Daddy?" she asked.

Kinser looked sadly at his wife and then at Karone trying to figure out how to explain what happened to a six year old. Finally finding his words, he slowly explained, "Karone...your parents were taken by a bad monster while they were searching for Andros."

"NO!" Karone screamed, crying in earnest now. Tarah reached out and pulled the poor girl into her arms, just letting her cry it all out on her shoulder. Karone sobs soon died down, and Tarah felt Karone slowly fall asleep in her arms. She turned to her son, and saw a lot of emotions playing in his eyes.

"Zhane…go get a bed ready for Karone," she told her son gently, and Zhane nodded. Tears were still coming down Karone's face as she slept. Kinser wrapped his arms around Karone and Tarah.

"Lets go bring her upstairs…" he whispered softly. Tarah nodded, and felt Karone tighten her arms around her. Zhane had the air mattress set up already, and Tarah gently laid Karone in it. Zhane grabbed a teddy bear that Tarah had gotten for him when he was little, and gently put it in Karone's arms. She squeezed onto it tightly, and once again her breathing became even again.


	4. Chapter 4

The sixteen-year-old girl tossed and turned on her bed, and let out an inaudible moan. "Andros…" she saw her older brother, being taken by Darconda, and then it fast-forwarded to Kinser and Tarah telling her about her parents going to try and look for Andros, and getting kidnapped in the process. Karone gasped, and woke up in a sweat. She blearily walked over to her mirror, and rubbed her eyes so she could attempt to wake herself up. Iris was sleeping peacefully in bed still, and Karone barely repressed a sigh. Ever since they came to this place, Iris had been acting like it was a game. Training to be a Power Ranger isn't any funny business. Grabbing a brush, she pulled her hair back, tightly and threw on a pair of sweats. Karone was about to leave, when she remembered that Iris would freak if Karone didn't leave a note. Karone scribbled she was off to the gym, and she left the room.

Karone started at a jog for the gym, and when she passed Zhane's room, she vaguely heard him waking up. Zhane heard her light breathing, as she passed by. Zhane walked over to his dresser, and pulled on a pair of clothes. He went out and looked for Karone. Ever since Karone's family had been kidnapped, Zhane had been there for Karone, but she was starting to close herself off from everyone…again.

Zhane finally saw Karone's jogging form enter the gym at the school. Zhane walked over towards it, and called out Karone's name. Karone stopped mid stride, and turned around. "Zhane," she said, nodding towards him. Zhane gave her a grin, trying to get her to loosen up, but she just stared at him, eyebrow raised.

"You really need to loosen up…" Zhane commented, gently trying to take her hand. She yanked it away, and he let out a sigh. "Karone…"

"Look, I came here to practice my martial arts, so excuse me…" Karone said, trying to go back in the gym. Zhane managed to grab her hand this time and she gave him a "what" look.

"Come on…you need a break…" Zhane started to pull her away from the gym, but once again she pulled away. "Karone…me and my parents are worried about you…"

"Don't bring your parents into this," she murmured, and he knew that was one of the very few soft spots that he could get Karone to crack.

"Karone, don't make it sound like I am blackmailing you," Zhane whispered gently. Karone sighed, and ran a hand through her tied back hair. "Come on…not everything has to be about training," he said, a pleading tone entering his voice. Karone knew that he wouldn't stop until he finally got his way.

"Lets make a deal," Karone said, uncrossing her arms. "You spar with me for a little bit, and then we will do whatever 'relaxing' non-school related stuff you want to do," Karone said with a resound sigh.

Zhane really didn't like the prospect of fighting Karone, but if it would get her to relax a little while, he would do anything. "Deal," he said with a grin. Karone rolled her eyes, and walked into area where they could spar. Karone brought her fists under her chin.

"You just going to stand there?" Karone asked in an exasperated voice after a couple minutes. Zhane gave her a smirk, and they began to circle each other. Karone got tired of waiting, and threw the first punch. Zhane effortlessly dodged it, and he made a "come on" gesture with his hand. Karone rolled her eyes, and they sparred for a while, before Karone caught Zhane's hand and threw him onto his back. "You aren't trying very hard," Karone commented with a disappointed sigh.

Zhane knew that Karone would see that he really wasn't trying all that hard. He didn't want to hurt her sparring. "You wouldn't go this easy on Kale," Karone grumbled. Zhane sighed, and stood up looking at Karone.

"Well I didn't want to risk the chance of you getting hurt," Zhane said in a soft voice. Karone glared at him, and folded her arms across her chest. "Karone…" Zhane said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She grabbed his wrist, and tried to flip him once again, but he dodged around, and used her momentum to make her land on her back. "Ok…I held my end of the deal," Zhane said offering his hand to help her up, but she smacked it away.

"So what do you want to do?" Karone asked haughtily.

"Karone…did those nightmares return again?" Zhane asked suddenly. She hadn't been this closed off since she started remembering things from her childhood. Her angry glare faltered, and she looked at him.

"How did you know about those?" Karone asked, a little shocked he knew.

"Iris told me…" Zhane explained, and Karone let out a sigh. "Karone…why didn't you tell me about them?" Zhane asked. Karone didn't answer…she didn't want to risk showing any type of feelings towards Zhane. He might get taken away, just like everyone else she had ever loved.

"I don't know," Karone lied, and she felt no urge to exercise anymore. "Look lets just do a rain check for the 'relaxing time'. I need to get ready for class…and so do you,"

"Class doesn't start for two hours," Zhane reminded her, "I promised Mom and Dad that I would protect and help you…so please tell me what's wrong," Zhane said. Karone once again ran her hand through her tied back hair, wondering if she should tell him what is up.

"I don't want to talk about it right now Zhane," she sighed.

"Karone…" Zhane said when he saw her face slowly shed off the anger it was using as a mask.

"I really don't want to talk about it Zhane," she murmured, "Can't it wait until later?" Zhane knew if they waited until later, she would just close up again. He shook his head, and she sighed.

"Karone…you can talk to me," Zhane said.

"I can't," Karone shot back, anger once again worming its ugly head back onto her face.

"Karone…please," he said in a quiet voice. "I care for you Karone…just let me help you," Karone finally broke down and sighed.

"Ok," Karone said, sitting down on a chair in the gym. Zhane mirrored her movements, and she gently laid down her head on his shoulder. She suddenly felt comfortable…and at ease, like she was right before her parents got kidnapped. Karone cleared her throat, and she sighed, "I'm afraid," Karone admitted.

"What are you afraid of?" Zhane questioned softly.

"I am afraid if I ever get close to someone, they'll just get taken away…just like Andros and my parents," Karone admitted. Zhane wrapped his arms around her, and she finally accepted the comfort he had been offering all these years.

"Its ok Karone," Zhane whispered, tightening his arms around her.

"No its not…" Karone murmured, trying to pull away from him. "Now you are probably going to go get kidnapped,"

"Nothing like that is going to happen, I promise," Zhane murmured, kissing Karone on the forehead.

A Couple Hours Later 

Iris was a little worried about Karone. When Karone had walked in, she had dried tearstains on her face, but told Iris that she was fine. "Karone are you sure everything is ok?" Iris questioned her friend.

"What did I tell you before?" Karone snapped. Iris put her hands up in a cool it gesture. Karone took a deep breath, and sighed, "I'm sorry," Iris raised her eyes in surprise Karone hardly ever apologized.

"It's ok," Iris said, still in shock that she apologized. Karone gave her a nod before walking out of the room. Iris shook her head and followed her friend's escaping path.

"Iris!" she turned around and saw her older brother Kale jogging up to her.

"Hey big bro," Iris said, stopping to wait for him to catch up. Kale looked at Iris a little strangely.

"Something wrong?" he asked. "Some guy hitting on you?" he instantly assumed, his face darkening. Iris laughed, and shook her head.

"No nothing like that," Iris said, chuckling again. "I am just a little worried about Karone," she said. Kale nodded his head, understanding hitting his features. "She is acting a little strange is all," she said as they started to walk again.

"Well she is probably just getting all stressed about who is going to be chosen for being the next generation of rangers," Kale suggested. Iris nodded her head and went into the lunch hall where they were going to announce the next group of rangers. Iris sat down next to Karone and gave the boy next to her, Lanin, a smile. Kale didn't seem too happy about his sister flirting with anyone.

Zhane looked at Karone, and she looked a little freaked out. "You nervous?" he asked. Karone just gently put her hand around his. He flashed her a smile, and squeezed her hand gently. "Don't worry about it," Zhane said. Karone nodded, and saw as the announcer went up on the man made stage.

"Now we know you cadets have worked very hard to try and make it…but we have finally chosen who will be qualified to be the next set of Power Rangers," He grabbed a paper, and cleared his throat. "The Black Ranger will be…Lanin," the boy sitting across from Iris stood up and walked towards the stage. The announcer gave him a watch and a morpher. "Congratulations. Now for the Pink Astro Ranger…this was a tough choice…but Iris, you are chosen to take up the mantle," Iris smiled, and joined Lanin on the stage. Use the power wisely," Iris nodded and accepted the morpher and communicator. "For our last female Astro Ranger…Karone come on up," Zhane gave Karone a grin and patted her shoulder.

"You did it," he whispered. Karone gave Zhane a smile, and walked up to the stage.

"Kale…you have been chosen to be the Blue Astro Ranger," the announcer went on. "Now for our second in command…the Silver Astro Ranger…Zhane," Zhane strolled up there proudly and stood next to Karone. "Now Rangers…it is time for me to introduce you your leader…" The Red Astro Ranger walked out full in suit.

He took off his mask, and Zhane steadied Karone as they saw who it was. "Mintar, the Red Astro Ranger," the announcer concluded. They couldn't believe Mintar was supposed to be the Red Ranger. "This is the new set of Rangers…as Zordon has said to every ranger in the past…may the Power protect you all," the announcer took everyone aside, and sighed. "Look I know most of you probably don't want to flaunt that you are now all rangers…but we need to introduce you to the rest of KO35," Each of the newly appointed rangers nodded their heads, and the announcer looked relieved. "Ok be back here at seven sharp," Mintar turned to his nearly appointed team, and raised his eyebrows at them.

"This is the group they chose?" he scoffed. Karone rolled her eyes at Mintar and he looked at her. "Well I see the Yellow ranger has an attitude," Karone just glared at him. Zhane put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and gave it a squeeze. "You are relieved until seven," he said and walked away.

"Well…look on the bright side," Iris said, "we made it," Iris said.

"And we got some dumbass as the leader," Karone muttered. "As long as he doesn't get in my way of me finding my family," Karone said.

"We will find them Karone," Iris said supportively.

"Don't worry Karone," Kale added, and she sighed.

"I'll see you guys later," Karone murmured, and she headed back towards the dorm. Zhane shook his head as he watched Karone walk away. He wanted to go follow her.

"Go after her dummy," Iris sighed. "She clearly needs you right now. We'll get to know our new friend a little bit better," Zhane snickered, clearly seeing that Iris was interested in the black ranger. Zhane headed towards Karone's dorm and he knocked on the door.

"Karone?" he called out softly. Zhane opened up the door, and saw Karone clutching onto Zhane's old teddy bear. Karone didn't even seem to notice that he entered the room, and he sat down on the bed next to her.

"Hi," she whispered. "Something wrong?" she asked, completely oblivious that she was squeezing onto Zhane's old teddy bear.

"Yeah…but a little worried about you," Zhane said, and she looked down at the teddy bear and blushed. "You kept it all these years?" he asked. She nodded, and he wrapped an arm around her. Karone leaned into him, and he gave her a smile.

"Can you…um…stay here for a while?" Karone asked, and Zhane nodded, and she closed her eyes, feeling a shred of happiness she had missed since her parents and her brother disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

_Challon86: I dislike Mintar too! lol. Thanks so much for the help! I got to post this chapter before I got swamped with work:D_

_protejerinnocencia: hehehehe when the time comes, and thank you so much for helping me with the little angry banter scene!_

_star-dreamer09: glad you liked it, and thanks for the review :D_

_bRaInWaVe: hehe maybe they will get that way soon :P and I hope this is a soon enough post for you (glad you are loving this story too)_

Zhane watched as Karone slept. This was the first time in a long time that he had seen her this peaceful. He smiled as he felt Karone cling tighter onto him, and he couldn't help but wish Karone would normally act like this. She was like an automaton when she was awake, only having the most limited human contact with everyone around her. Even his parents couldn't reach Karone; she would just shirk away from any human contact at all. Zhane wrapped his other arm around Karone, and brought her close. Zhane glanced at the clock, and only saw it was only five, and Karone had plenty of time to rest.

Zhane brushed his fingers through her hair, and she let out a sigh in her sleep. Her eyes opened up, and she almost looked surprised. "Hi…" Karone mumbled.

"You can go back to sleep…" Zhane said, "I'll be here still," Zhane whispered. Zhane didn't want to scare her away, and he knew the prospect of sleep would probably sound good to her.

"Zhane…" she murmured. "Thank you…" she said, wishing she could just bring her eyes up to his. Zhane put his fingers under her chin bringing her gaze up to his face. He gave her a grin, and she finally managed to give him a small smile in return. She had never smiled back before, and Zhane was elated. Suddenly someone knocked on Karone's door, and Zhane sighed. Karone detached herself from Zhane and opened the door.

"What do you want?" Karone snapped at the red ranger.

"Is that any way to talk to your leader?" Mintar gloated.

"Well when you find the leader, let me know," Karone snapped, attempting to slam door, but he stopped it. Zhane got off of Karone's bed, and glared at Mintar.

"Zhane…I knew you and Karone were friends…but I didn't know you were that close," Mintar said and Karone blushed in anger.

"Why don't you keep your nose out of other people's business," Zhane shot.

"I know your type. And I don't appreciate being addressed like this," Mintar hissed.

"My type? What's my 'type'?" Zhane asked, closing the gap between him and the other Ranger.

"You were hoping you'd be the leader. Go off on some pathetic crusade to find…what was his name..." Mintar baited.

"Oh...that's right...Andros," he sneered.

"Don't ever talk about my brother like that again!" Karone howled, landing a swift kick to his groin. He doubled over in pain. Karone didn't want to stop there; she wanted this stuck up ranger to suffer. Karone launched her leg out attempting to kick Mintar again, but Zhane grabbed her ankle.

"He isn't worth it Karone," Zhane said, glaring down at the red ranger. He gently tugged on Karone's arm, and she reluctantly pulled away. Karone knew she couldn't hurt Mintar again. Karone sighed, and walked back into her room. Zhane glared at Mintar, "What the hell is wrong with you?" he grounded out. Mintar got back to a standing position.

"What do you mean, 'what's wrong with me'? Your girlfriend over there is disrespecting me. If she disrespects me, I'll disrespect her," Mintar yelled as he brushed off his shoulder.

Whatever had been holding Zhane back broke. He launched himself at Mintar and grabbed his neck pinning him against the wall.

"If you ever even so much as think about doing anything to disrespect her in my presence, you'll answer to me," Zhane growled through his teeth.

"But I am the leader of this team-" Mintar ground out airily.

Zhane cut him off. "I don't care if you are the leader of the team, if you hurt Karone, or any other member of this team for that matter, I'll make sure that you're not a part of it at all." He released Mintar as he finished and Mintar slumped a little and held his neck while trying to catch his breath.

"If that's...how it's gonna be then..." Mintar said through gasps of air. He was met with a glare from Zhane and Karone, who had walked up behind Zhane while Mintar was pinned to the wall.

"So be it," Mintar finished stalking off down the hallway.

Zhane turned to Karone expecting her to be pissed that he started to strangle Mintar, when she couldn't beat the living hell out of him.

"I know you are mad…" Zhane started, but Karone shook her head. Karone surprised Zhane by wrapping her arms around him. Zhane mirrored her movements, and brought her close.

"I'm not mad," Karone murmured, burying her face into his neck. "What you did…no one has done that for me before,"

A huge grin lit Zhane's face. Karone hadn't ever acted that way towards him. Maybe she was finally letting him in. Just then Iris came walking down the hall and Karone pushed Zhane away acting like nothing happened. 'Well at least it's a start', Zhane thought to himself. 'Only in moderation I guess.' Iris stormed into her and Karone's room and the door slammed shut.

Kale came running towards them, worry and guilt plastered on his face. "Have you seen Iris?" Kale asked.

"In-," Karone was about to point out where she was when Zhane stopped her.

"What's going on?" he asked instead. Kale ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh.

"I kind of butted in on Iris being friendly with Lanin, and she got really pissed at me," Kale said guiltily. "So do you know where she is?" he asked again.

"Maybe you should leave her alone for a little while," Zhane suggested. "She seemed pretty pissed off about whatever you did…"

"She's in our room," Karone said, and Kale walked towards the dorm room door.

"Iris…" Kale started, but she opened up the door interrupting him.

"You do know this isn't the first time you did this?" Iris shot at him. Kale just nodded his head numbly. "And you also know this would be the like six hundredth time I told you to stay out of my 'dating life'. So let me make this very clear for you…bugger off," she said, and the door slammed.

Kale walked away from the door and let out a sigh. "Well that could have gone worse,"

"Worse than that?" Karone asked.

"Normally she would throw stuff," Kale said with a small chuckle. "Hopefully she won't be mad at me anymore by the time we go off and meet KO35 as rangers…" Kale looked at Karone suddenly, and then to Zhane. "So what went on with Mintar?" Kale asked. "He was flaming angry about something, about two certain rangers undermining his authority,"

"What authority?" Karone sighed through her nose, "he probably somehow cheated his way into being the red ranger anyway," she sighed.

**A couple hours later**

The formal introduction of the rangers had already happened, and Tarah and Kinser stood proudly next to their son. "We are so proud of you Zhane," Tarah whispered, tightly squeezing him.

Zhane beamed as his mom held him, but when she didn't pull away, he chuckled softly. "Thanks Mom," he said gently pulling her away. "Did you guys already congratulate Karone?"

"We tried to…but she went off towards an empty corner of the room to be by herself," Kinser said with a resound sigh. Zhane frowned, he had been hoping that Karone would be more open with them…just like she let him in for a while.

"I'll be right back," Zhane said, and his parents nodded. Zhane went looking for Karone and saw her with a glass of water in her hands. "Hey," he said to her.

"Hi," she said quietly, fiddling with the glass in her hands. She knew why Zhane had come over, and she already felt guilty enough.

"Karone…are you ok?" Zhane asked, not touching her in fear of her just pushing him away.

"I'm fine," Karone said. "I guess your parents are a little mad huh?" Karone asked, her bangs falling down, covering her face.

"No, they are just worried about you," Zhane said, walking a little closer to her. "Come on…they just want to show that they are proud of you," he offered his hand out to her, and she slowly put her hand onto his. He wrapped his fingers around her hand and gave it a squeeze. He led them over to Tarah and Kinser. He let go of Karone's hand and she slowly walked over to them. They each enfolded her into a hug.

"Andros and your parents would be proud," Kinser said, and Karone squeezed on a little bit tighter. "We are proud of you," Karone smiled a little bit as she pulled away. After a while, Tarah and Kinser had to leave, and soon the rangers dispersed to their own dorms.

Only Karone and Zhane remained in the hall, and Zhane was gently holding her hand once again. It may not be big to some people, just to hold hands…but it meant a lot to Karone and to Zhane. She wasn't all that comfortable with hugging in front of crowds, but she seemed better squeezing onto Zhane's hand. They stayed silent for a while until Karone's head started to droop onto Zhane's shoulder. Before Zhane could say anything, she was sound asleep on him. Zhane gently let go of Karone's hand and picked her up. He opened up the dorm door and to find Iris up still reading a book. She gave him a smile, and Zhane went over to Karone's bed, and placed her on it. He was about to pull away fully when he felt Karone's hand shoot out and grab his.

"Just stay with her tonight…I don't mind," Iris said, and Zhane nodded, taking his jacket, and shoes off. He laid down next to Karone, and wrapped his arms around her. After a couple minutes of watching her sleep, he closed his eyes and laid his head gently next to hers, and soon joined her in a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Challon86: yay I got to update! Hope it was soon enough for you :D_

_protejerinnocencia: Hope you like this chapter_

_bRaInWaVe: Hope you love the chapter…More Mintar bashing in the next chapter :D_

_star-dreamer09: Glad you are liking my writing! Thanks for the kind review!_

The next morning Mintar had called an early morning drill practice, and the team wasn't too happy about being woken up at five in the morning to do so. Mainly Mintar had done that just to get back at Zhane for nearly strangling him. He scheduled mainly battles against Darconda, who was supposed to be a really tough villain. Since no one on the team has actually fought him, there was no way to determine how tough he actually was.

At the moment, Karone was being bombarded by a group of quantrons, and Zhane glared at Mintar before heading off to help Karone. "Stick to the game plan!" Mintar shouted at Zhane. Karone managed to throw off a couple of Quantrons, but didn't notice that there was one behind her, and he managed to get a good hit on the back of her head.

Zhane saw Karone fall down and yelled out her name. Ignoring Mintar's cries of protests against him running towards her. Iris, Kale, and Lanin also ran towards Karone. Zhane killed the simulation, and picked up Karone. She opened up her eyes, and the first thing she saw was Zhane's concerned face. "Are you ok?" Zhane asked. Mintar stormed over to them, anger playing out on his face.

"You all disobeyed a direct-,"

"Stuff it Mintar," Kale growled. "First Power Ranger rule, don't leave anyone behind."

"I'm alright," Karone said, as she started to stand up. Zhane was going to glare at him, but managed to keep his attention on Karone. He had Karone lean on him, and finally he glared at Mintar.

"That was rigged," Zhane growled. "We are done here for today," Zhane shot at the leader. The team minus Mintar walked out of the training room. Karone stopped leaning on Zhane.

Karone couldn't believe that Mintar was holding a grudge against her and Zhane. Lanin whispered something to Iris, and she smiled and nodded. Kale ignored it, and continued to follow Karone and Zhane. "So…what are you guys going to do now?"

"I think I am going to end up going to back to bed," Karone said, rubbing her neck. Zhane was still worried about her, and wanted to make sure she got to bed all right. Kale noticed the look in his eyes, and gave him a nod. Kale decided to go to the café and grab a bite to eat.

Zhane gently took Karone by the elbow, and they arrived in front of her door. Karone flashed a Zhane a smile, "Umm…" Karone wanted to say that she wanted to take Zhane up to the rain check, but got nervous.

"What is it Karone?" Zhane asked, when she brought her gaze down.

"I was wondering if you want to do what you wanted to do a couple days ago," Karone mumbled.

"Really?" Zhane asked, a grin creeping onto his face. "Ok…" Zhane thought for a moment, and looked at the clock, and saw it was around noon. He didn't want to rush Karone to anything and decided to start small. "Come on," Zhane said, and he gently took her hand. Zhane led them towards the park, and he thought it would be nice and relaxing…something that Karone would want and need. As soon as the sun hit her face, she instantly relaxed. She let out a content sigh, and Zhane turned to her, grin still on his face.

Karone looked at the park, and suddenly she remembered a spot where Andros had taught her how to use telekinesis. "I want to show you something," Karone said, starting to lead Zhane to the spot where Andros had taught her how to use it. "This was where Andros first gave me his telekinesis ball, and showed me how to use my own. Mommy and Daddy were so proud of him for teaching me how to do it," She said, smiling at the memory. "I never showed anyone else that…me nor Andros showed our parents our little spot,"

"I'm glad you showed me," Zhane said, in shock Karone was being so open. Karone gave him a smile, and looked around.

"Me too," Karone said, as a light breeze went past them. Zhane slowly wrapped his arms around her from the behind. Karone leaned back into him, and felt totally at peace. She turned around in his arms, and looked up at him, their faces close together. As their faces inched closer together, Zhane slowly brushed his lips against hers. He waited to see how she would react, and slowly she kissed back. After a moment they pulled away, and Karone brought her fingers gingerly up to her lips. "Wow," she breathed.

"Wow's right," Zhane agreed, and let his arms stay around her.

"This can be our spot too," Karone whispered, and Zhane grinned at her.

"You sure?" he asked after a moment, and she nodded. Karone leaned her head on his chest and just stayed that way for a while. Zhane was elated, he had never seen Karone this open…. not since before Andros was kidnapped.

"Its been a while since I have been here…I forgot how relaxing it was," Karone murmured. "Its even more relaxing now that you are here as well," Zhane kissed the top of Karone's head, and his grin grew. She was also smiling, and for the first time in a long time, it was a real smile.

"You should do that more often…" Zhane said.

"Do what?" she asked.

"Smile," Zhane said simply, and Karone let out a chuckle. "It makes you look even more beautiful,"

"Thanks," Karone said with a blush. After a couple more minutes of comfortable silence, Karone looked towards the dorms. "I guess we better head back," Karone said.

Zhane nodded, and she leaned against him as they walked back. "Thanks," she whispered.

"Do you think later on…we can go out to dinner?" Zhane asked, hoping she would say yes.

"Yeah…that sounds great," Karone said, a smile playing on her face.

"Great," Zhane said happily. "Seven ok?" Zhane asked.

"Yeah that would be great," Karone said. "Thanks for finally dragging me away from constant and vigilant training," Karone breathed.

"I'm glad you finally opened up to me…" Zhane said, and put a parting kiss on Karone's lips. "I will pick you up at seven…just got to make some arrangements," Karone smiled.

"See you soon," Karone said, and Zhane gave her a grin and he walked away. Karone walked into her and Iris's room. Iris was there, and she looked at Karone. She was still grinning, and that was something that was never on her face.

"What happened to you? You are just…glowing," Iris said, dragging Karone over towards the bed.

"Um…" Karone was suddenly nervous again.

"Oh come on, you can tell me," Iris said. "So where did you and Zhane go?"

"Just somewhere that was relaxing…and…" she sighed, knowing that Iris would freak out, "we kissed,"

"That is amazing! Its about time too!" Iris said excitedly. "You two have had chemistry since like…8th grade,"

"Yeah?" Karone asked. "Well…he asked me out on a dinner date,"

"Yes!" Iris said, "Good for you girl," she said. "We need to get you ready!" Iris said, dragging Karone towards her closet. After a moment of looking around she looked at Karone with her eyebrows raised. "There is absolutely nothing for you to wear!"

"What's wrong with this?" Karone asked, looking down at her jeans and her yellow sweatshirt.

"Come on…we need to take you shopping," Iris said.

A couple hours later

It was getting close to seven, and Iris had finally managed to put Karone up to "decent" in her standards. "Just got to fix your hair…"

"Wish you would have just let me wear what I had on before," she said, tugging at the dress.

"Stop fussing so I can do your hair," Iris said, pulling Karone's hair out of her tight ponytail. Grabbing a brush she brushed out Karone's shoulder length hair. After playing around with it more, she was done.

"Thanks," Karone mumbled, looking at herself, and not even recognizing herself.

"You look great," Iris said, glad with the work she had done. There was a knocking on the door, and Karone went to go answer it. "Good luck," Iris said.

Karone opened the door, and Zhane gave her a surprised grin. Looking over at her outfit he breathed, "Wow…you look great," Zhane breathed. "You ready to go?" he asked after a minute, offering his arm for her to loop it through. Karone looped her arm through his and they left her room. Karone stumbled, cursing the heels on her shoes. Zhane saw her blush in embarrassment, and he grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Its ok," Zhane said.

"Stupid shoes," she muttered, and Zhane smiled at her.

"Place isn't too far from here," Zhane promised, and they walked to his car. He opened up the passenger door for Karone, and shut it when she got inside. Zhane started it up and they drove towards the restaurant. Zhane knew Karone would probably like a small a place that wasn't too crowded. Ever since Karone had moved out she hadn't been to a restaurant.

Zhane brought the car to a stop, and hurried to open up the passenger door. Karone shivered, and rubbed her arms, the thin sweater not providing much warmth. Zhane took off his own thick jacket and put it around her shoulders.

"Zhane…you don't-," but Zhane silenced her, putting a couple fingers on her lips.

"It's ok…I really don't need it," Zhane said, helping her out of the car. Karone gave him a smile, and they walked into the restaurant. Karone looked around the place, and gave Zhane a grin.

"Zhane…thanks…" Karone said looking around.

"I knew you would like the place," Zhane said. She gave a Zhane a kiss on his cheek as they walked to a table. Zhane grinned at her, "Glad you like it," After ordering dinner, they just sat in comfortable silence. Zhane gently grabbed her hand, and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm sorry that Mintar did that," Karone suddenly said.

"Its not your fault," Zhane said, "Don't worry about it…" Zhane said, giving her a grin. Karone grinned back. Zhane leaned forward and put a swift kiss on her lips, and their communicators went off. Zhane sighed, and they both brought the communicator to their lips. "Yeah?" Zhane asked.

"We need you here," Mintar said gruffly.

"No," Karone said, "You are just trying to get back at us for doing what we did to you for being a jackass,"

"I am actually being serious-," Mintar started. The restaurant shook and Karone shot up to her feet, as did Zhane. Quantrons rushed in the building, and instantly they began battling. Flashes of pink, black, blue and red came in forming into the rangers. They fought off the Quantrons while Karone and Zhane found the opportunity to morph themselves. A man dressed all in black, walked towards the rangers, staff with a nasty looking spear tip on the head.

Karone glared at him, and recognized him as Demios. He would know where Andros and their parents were. Karone charged at him, and he instantly sidestepped, dodging her. "You know where my parents are," Karone accused. "You are going to tell me where they are," she growled.

"Excuse me?" Demios asked with a dark chuckle. This little girl didn't know whom she was dealing with. Zhane ran towards Karone, tossing out Quantrons left and right. Demios and Karone started to fight each other. Demios seemed to know her own fighting style, and knew he could easily best her, but a small part deep inside of him, didn't want to hurt her.

He knocked her away and gave her a wicked grin, "Nice fighting you…guess I'll be more prepared next time…we'll be back," and suddenly they disappeared in green lights.


	7. Chapter 7

_Challon86: Hope you like the ending:D_

_protejerinnocencia: glad you loved the last chapter, hope you like this one too_

_star-dreamer09: Thank you for the review, and I hope this is a soon enough update for you_

_bRaInWaVe: loved reading your review, as always. _

_Thank you all for the kind reviews :D gives everyone a cookie!_

"If you two would have listened, we would have been more prepared for Darconda!" Mintar growled at Karone and Zhane.

"If you weren't such a deceiving pig maybe I would have," Karone shot back, anger flaring in her eyes.

"Watch it little girl," Mintar said in a chiding tone. Karone balled up her fist, and felt Zhane tense up behind her.

"Alright…" Lanin said, stepping in between them. It was pretty much the first time he had spoken in front of everyone. "Fighting isn't going to stop this. You need to stop being such a stuck up pig, and the rest of us will learn how to trust your judgment," Mintar closed his mouth, grinding his teeth.

"Fine…" Mintar said in a tight voice, "Truce," he said to Karone and Zhane. They just nodded their heads, and that was a satisfactory answer for him. "So we need to figure out more on Demios over here, since one of us has actually fought him," he said turning to Karone.

"Not that much, and he was holding back anyway," Karone said to Mintar, folding her arms around her chest. Mintar sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Fine," Mintar sighed. "Look I know this is kind of personal for you-," he started.

"Do not bring my family into this," Karone growled at him, and felt Zhane's hand wrap around her own. She yanked it away and poked him his chest, making him back up a step every time she poked him. "You have been nothing but a plague on my life, and cracking jokes about my parents and my brother ever since we came here. You are a stuck up, conniving little pig who will use and do anything to get what he wants," Mintar kept backing away from her, shock plastered on his face. "You have no right at all to bring up anything about my family. Never mention this again,"

Mintar swallowed, "I deserved that," Mintar said. "But we need to try and work together as a team…we need to find more information on our enemy, and hope they don't catch us off guard again," The team gaped open mouthed at him in shock. Never in their lives had they ever heard or seen him admit he was wrong.

"Wait...what, say that again. Did I hear you say, you deserved that?"

Mintar adjusted his collar nervously and once again admitted, "Yeah, I said I deserved that…and I do,"

"Don't think that this changes anything," Karone growled, recovering her anger back. "But you are right…we need to know about him, and Darconda," she said Darconda's name with bitter distaste in her voice. "So lets get this over with," Karone said angrily. Mintar nodded, but didn't say anything more so he wouldn't piss Karone off anymore than he already did. "So where are we going to go find this kind of stuff out?" Iris asked in a curious voice.

"Um…dunno," Mintar admitted. "I mean I know none of our current compilations of anything on anyone on the Dark Fortress is complete, or up to date," Kinwon was a part of the committee that reinstated the Power Rangers program, and slowly he walked to the puzzled rangers.

"I have a solution to your dilemma…" he said, "Even though this was supposed to be a surprise, but this seems to be a great time to introduce it. Lanin, I believe that you will be familiar with the systems…" Lanin stayed silent and Iris glanced at him curiously. "Follow me," he said, and the Rangers followed him.

Kinwon led them to a hanger, and they saw a big blue ship. "Here you hopefully will be able to gain any valuable information on anything you need to find,"

"This is great," Zhane said, "we'll be able to find so much info…" Zhane wrapped his arm around Karone when he saw how silent she was. "Karone are you ok?" he asked. Karone just nodded her head, and looked towards Kinwon.

"Lanin, I believe you know the systems…" Kinwon said, "so teach them how to use it to find information," Lanin nodded and lead them onto the ship. Lanin gave a quick explanation on the systems, and soon each ranger was looking up information. While Karone was searching she saw something on her parents. She looked at it, tears entering her eyes. She put a hand on the screen, and her body started to tremble. Zhane looked over at her, and got out of his chair, and sat down next to her.

"Karone…" Zhane started.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Karone sobbed quietly. "They knew where my parents were this whole time…and they didn't even tell me," Zhane took a look at the screen, and saw that her parents were sold to a group of hostiles. "You didn't know did you…please tell me you didn't know…"

"Karone…of course I didn't know," he murmured, wiping her tears with his thumbs. Iris was acting like she didn't understand the directions Lanin gave her, so she didn't see how emotional Karone was. She liked talking to him, but all he would talk about was computer related things.

"I know it is a little complicated, but…" Lanin started.

"Ok…I get this Lanin…I just wanted to talk with you more…" Iris admitted.

"Why didn't you just ask?" Lanin asked with a grin. His grin faltered as he saw Karone in tears. "Iris…maybe we can talk later, but something's wrong with Karone…" Iris turned her head towards Karone, and they walked over to her. Karone suddenly shot out of the counsole and practically sprinted off the Mega Ship.

"What happened?" Iris asked, looking at Zhane. He just motioned towards the screen that Karone was at, and Iris read it. "Oh my god…she is going to go look for these people,"

Zhane hadn't thought that Karone would go and look for the people who owned her parents.

Mintar looked towards them, and didn't see Karone. "Where'd Karone go?" he called towards them. Iris sighed.

"I'll explain to captain mood swing, you go after her," Iris said, turning around to go talk to Mintar. Zhane headed towards were Karone had sprinted off, and saw her heading towards another ship. He ran after her, and stowed away in the back of the ship. Zhane dozed off, and stirred when he felt the ship land somewhere. Zhane stealthily followed her, and saw her discreetly take out a couple Quantrons. Zhane saw some Quantrons sneaking up on her, and he took them out. Karone turned around, and looked shocked when she saw Zhane. "What-what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Making sure you are ok," Zhane said. "What were you thinking, just going off by yourself?"

"I need to save my parents," Karone said.

"You don't have to do it by yourself," Zhane whispered, gently grabbing her arm. "I'm here…and so is the rest of the team,"

"I know…" Karone whispered.

"Lets just go get the rest of the team…" Zhane said, starting to lead her towards the ship again.

"Well isn't that sweet?" Demios' voice boomed, and Karone turned around. "You are a little weak if you are bending towards his will so easily," Karone glared at Demios, and Zhane gently held her back.

"Let go of me," Karone said through clenched teeth.

"Karone…" Zhane whispered, knowing that she was itching to kill Demios for not telling her where her parents were.

Karone got out of his grip, and simultaneously morphed. Demios grinned at her, and suddenly brought out a nasty looking staff, and lightning shot out of it. Zhane didn't even think about morphing, he just ran over to her, and knocked her out of the way, taking the brunt of the blow. Zhane crashed into a wall next to them, falling into unconsciousness. "Wow…you are terrible," Demios commented. "This poor boy just wanted to help you and you just pushed him away,"

"Shut up," Karone growled. She didn't see Zhane moving, and she kneeled down next to him. "Zhane," she whispered, and he didn't stir. She demorphed, and tears were streaming down her face. Demios once again had the perfect opportunity to kill the yellow ranger, and once again he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Zhane…" Karone murmured, gently picking him and had him lean against her chest. Demios disappered, but Darconda was watching him this time, and he appeared.

"Great to see you again little girl," he said to Karone. Karone tightened her hold on Zhane, and started to pull him away from Darconda. "I see that you are just as afraid as you were back then,"

"I am not afraid of you," Karone growled. She felt Zhane shift in her arms a little bit, and stayed awake long enough to hit the panic button her communicator before falling into unconsciousness once again.

The rangers on KO35 were instantly alerted. "The ship is already programmed to start up and lead us to them," Lanin said, gently steadying Iris as the ship took flight.

Karone reluctantly stood up, and morphed. "I'm not afraid of you," she repeated.

"Proove it," Darconda said, and Karone charged at him, bringing out her sword. "Oh…little girl with a sword," he said sarcastically as they started to fight. Quantrons started to surround the area, and just as a pair of quantrons grabbed onto Zhane, the rest of the rangers showed up. Kale and Iris yanked off the Quantrons from Zhane, and gently lifted him up onto his shoulder.

Darconda laughed, and knocked the yellow ranger away. "You are weak," he taunted, and just as he was about to slash her with his own sword, he was hit with a pink laser. Karone turned and saw Iris.

"Come on…we need to get Zhane to the infirmary," Iris said, and that snapped Karone out of it. They teleported back to the Mega Ship, and Mintar fought off Darconda to make sure the team got away, before teleporting them himself. Karone walked over towards the infirmary, but stopped. Why did Zhane have to go? It was her fault that he was hurt…she walked away from the infirmary and went into her room. She didn't want Zhane to get hurt, and if it meant tearing herself away from him…

Zhane woke up with a groan, and tried to sit up. "Dude…you took a pretty strong hit," Kale said, bringing him back down. The first thing he thought about was Karone.

"Is Karone ok?" he asked, as soon as the world stopped spinning.

"Yeah…she is ok…" Iris said.

"Where is she?" Zhane questioned after a moment, when Iris didn't explain further.

"She is in her room…" Lanin explained.

"Karone is thinking that you got hurt because of her," Iris explained.

"Its not her fault," Zhane said. "I need to go see her," Zhane said, trying to get up once again.

"You need to rest. You are new to your powers…and it will take some time for them to heal your wounds," Lanin explained.

"But-," Zhane said.

"I'll see if I can go get her," Iris said, getting out of the infirmary. She looked for Karone and saw her in the mess hall. "Karone…"

"Hey," she mumbled.

"Zhane has been asking for you," Iris said, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah?" Karone asked, wishing that she could see him.

"Why don't you go see him?" Iris suggested.

"Because he will get hurt if I hang around him," Karone sighed.

"Karone…you are just being paranoid. He wants you to be there…he is so worried about you," Iris said. Karone felt tears filling into her eyes, and she let out a sigh. "Go see him…" Iris said, but Karone just shook her head.

A couple hours had passed, and Karone still didn't see Zhane. She was in one of the unmade rooms that would eventually be theirs. Zhane knew that she would act like this, and he could finally go see her. He put his feet on the ground, and slowly brought himself to his feet. He walked around, and started to look for her. He heard Karone's light breathing on the other side of one of the doors. He knocked on the door, and Karone sighed, "Look, I am not going to see him Iris! He is going to get hurt if the enemy finds out our feelings for each other," Zhane telekinetically opened up the door, and Karone's eyes widened in shock. "Zhane…" she whispered. Zhane didn't say anything; he just slowly walked over to her.

"Karone…" Zhane managed to get out, and she stood up to steady him.

"Zhane…you should be resting," Karone said.

"I was too worried about you." Zhane said, "Karone…even if we weren't…dating, I still would have jumped in front of you to protect you," he whispered. "Its not your fault," he said, managing to wrap his arms around her. Karone didn't fight him, and just let him hold her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He shushed her, and sat down on the mattress.

"Its alright," he whispered. "It's going to be ok," he promised, as Karone slowly relaxed in his arms. "I love you," he murmured. Karone didn't know what to say, but she knew that she felt the same way about him. "You don't have to-," Karone put a shaky kiss on his lips, hushing him.

"I…I love you too," she managed to get out. Zhane grinned, and slowly felt exhaustion take over. She snuggled closer to him, and soon they were both asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Karone woke up, and saw Zhane sleeping peacefully. She detangled herself from Zhane, and stood up. She slowly sneaked out of the room with a sigh. She didn't know why she left Zhane alone. She guessed that her fear of Zhane getting hurt because he is with her. Karone walked back to where she could look up more information on Darconda, and Demios.

"Karone…what are you doing here so early?" Mintar questioned. Karone rolled her eyes at his voice, and just continued to look at the screen in front of her. "I am surprised you aren't with Zhane…" he said.

"Zhane is fine," Karone snapped, eyes glued on the screen. Mintar stayed silent as she continued looking through files.

"Karone, honestly I think you need to stop and calm down. Not that I really care, but Zhane was honestly worried about you. So why don't you stop being so distant, and go see him?"

"Why don't you just stay the hell out of my business?" Karone shot back at him. Mintar bit back a rude remark, but turned off her consol.

"You need a break," Mintar gruffly said. Karone attempted to turn it on again, but Mintar pulled her away from it. He was about to open his mouth to try and calm the yellow ranger down, but she balled up her fist, and threw it hard across his jaw.

"Get your mitts away from my anatomy!" Karone growled, and stormed out of the room. She passed where she and Zhane were just sleeping moments ago, and he woke up. Zhane expected to feel Karone's warm body next to him, but was surprised when he opened his eyes and didn't see her there. Zhane slowly sat up, and rubbed his eyes to try and clear the fog in his mind. Slowly standing up, he started his search for Karone.

Mintar walked out and saw Zhane out of bed. "You really shouldn't be up," he called out to Zhane. Zhane ignored him, and Mintar rolled his eyes. He really didn't need the team on his case, and he didn't want Zhane out of the battlefield any longer than needed be. He walked over to Zhane, and grabbed his arm. "Come on…you are going back to bed," Mintar said.

"Since when do I listen to you?" Zhane spat angrily.

"Since now," Mintar shot back just as angrily, dragging him towards the infirmary. "Now you are going to rest, and then the team will go get Karone," he said with a sigh. Zhane didn't want the team to look for her…he wanted to. He knew that Karone was going to be distant, but it still hurt just the same. Mintar softened up when he saw some hurt playing in his eyes, "You can't really go out if you are getting dizzy spells every time you move too quickly. Iris or one of the others will drag her back here. Just rest,"

"Fine," Zhane murmured, exhaustion taking over once again which forced him to lying back down. Mintar started for Kale and Iris' house so they could help look for Karone.

She had walked back to the spot where she and Andros had last played. She sighed, thinking about her older brother, and her parents. She shouldn't be out her just feeling bad for herself; she should be out there looking for them. Karone heard someone sneaking up behind her and she turned around while throwing out her fist. Demios caught it, and tossed her onto her back. He snickered, as she shot back up to her feet.

"Where are my parents?" Karone growled.

"Why should I tell you?" Demios asked, smirking lightly at her. They began to circle each other, and Karone glared at him. "You look so cute when you are angry," he taunted and she let out a growl.

"Shut up," Karone spat. Demios stopped moving and ran a hand through his black hair, like he had no care in the world. "You will tell me who you sold my parents to," Karone growled.

"No I won't…" Demios said, and Karone charged at him. He laughed and easily sidestepped. Karone threw her fists at him, but he effortlessly dodged them. "You are weak," he taunted. Karone let out a roundhouse kick, managing to hit under his chin. "Maybe I underestimated you a little bit," he said, with an evil smile. "So how is boyfriend doing?" he asked with a sinister smile.

"You do not talk about him," Karone roared as they once again started to fight.

Mintar walked out with Kale, Iris, and Lanin following behind.

"Alright lets go find her," Iris said. "So I can go kick her ass…" Iris couldn't believe that Karone was acting like that. She saw the hurt expression on Zhane's face and couldn't believe she would just leave without any explanation.

"Sis…you know how she is with making friendships and keeping them…" Kale whispered gently.

Demios was starting to get bored with the yellow ranger. Maybe he should just take her…it wouldn't be like Darconda and Ecliptor wouldn't approve. Karone managed to catch him off guard in time to punch him in the face. Demios stumbled backwards and he narrowed his gaze at her. She just raised her eyebrows at him, and he charged at her letting out a punch across her face. She managed to block a few more of his attacks before he got a shot at her ribs. Her face contorted in pain, and Demios smirked. As she tried to get up, he kicked her in the ribs again. She let out a groan of pain. Iris finally saw the battle from where they were.

"She's over there!" she called out, getting ready to morph. They noted the urgency in her voice and got out their morphers.

Morphing while running, they reached Karone just as Demios was about to kick Karone again. "Satellite Stunner!" Iris called out, and it appeared in her hands, and she shot Demios.

Kale ran down to Karone and tried to pick her up. "I'm fine," she wheezed, managing to stand up on her own, but Kale ended up having to catch her. "You will regret doing what you did," Karone growled at Demios as he disappeared. Not telling her where her parents were, and then hurting Zhane...

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Iris said, demorphing. Lanin put a hand on her shoulder and she instantly felt relaxed. Kale lifted Karone off her feet and she struggled in his arms.

"Karone you are just going to hurt yourself if you keep struggling," Kale said softly. Karone sighed, and finally the adrenaline was starting to leave and there was soreness in her ribs. She knew they were probably only bruised, having trained so much, she was used to it. Kale put her on a bed in the infirmary, right next to Zhane's and his eyes popped open. He looked towards Karone, and saw a cut on her eyebrow, and a bruise on her cheek.

"Karone," Zhane gasped, ignoring the dizziness and pushing Kale away. Her angry face turned to guilt and she looked down. "Who did this-,"

"Demios…my ribs are just bruised, no biggie," she whispered. Zhane put his hand over hers and gave it a squeeze. She saw nothing but compassion, worry, and love in his eyes. "Zhane…"

He made a shushing noise, and sat down next to her, and with her permission, he lifted her shirt a little bit. He slowly ran his hand over her ribs, and felt nothing broken, but it was tender to the touch. Iris gently pushed the team out of the room to let them have some alone time. "I'm sorry," she whispered, drawing her knees to her chin.

"Karone…its ok…" he said softly into her ear as he gently wrapped his arms around her.

"No its not…" Karone murmured. "I didn't mean to hurt yo-," before she could get anything else, Zhane shushed her by putting his lips over hers.

"I know…I love you," he mumbled against her lips. She rested her head on the crook of his neck, and he laid back. She murmured I love you back before going back to resting in his arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Karone woke up and looked up at Zhane who was still holding her in his arms. It was a great feeling for her to wake up and actually be happy that she was here, and for once not feeling the guilt of her parents and brother being kidnapped. She knew Zhane forgave her for just leaving, but she still couldn't help but feel guilty about the day previous. Zhane started to stir, and he smiled as he woke up with Karone in his arms still, wide-awake looking at him. "Hey," Zhane said, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Morning," Karone murmured, snuggling closer to him. "You aren't angry at me are you?" she asked.

"No…I'm not mad at you at all," Zhane said truthfully, squeezing her tightly.

She couldn't help but feel guilty still so she apologized, "I'm sorry Zhane," she whispered, looking down at her hands.

"Hey…its alright," Zhane whispered, kissing her on the forehead. "Its alright," he said again, rubbing her back with his hands. Karone laid her head on his chest, and he ran his hands through her hair.

"Zhane…" she whispered, "Why are you being so forgiving?" she asked.

"Because I love you…" Zhane said, kissing her gently. "And I know you are nervous about dating…and we can take it slow," he said, squeezing her gently.

"Zhane…" she murmured, and buried her face in his chest. He held her for a little while longer, and let her cry into his chest.

"Feeling better?" he asked, and she nodded. "Good," he said with a smile.

"How about we go grab something to eat?" he asked, sitting up.

"That sounds good to me," Karone said, also sitting up. Zhane gave her a grin, and they walked over towards the school café. "Zhane…thanks for being here," she whispered as they ate. Zhane smiled, putting his fork down and felt her scoot closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her, bringing her closer and she smiled.

"Hey…how are you guys doing?" Iris asked, and Karone turned around and saw Lanin with his arm around Iris' waist. Zhane was instantly surprised that Karone didn't push him out of the way. He couldn't help but have a huge grin on his face, seeing Karone being more comfortable with him.

"We are doing great," Zhane said, squeezing Karone lightly. Karone smiled at them and leaned closer to Zhane.

"Want to join us?" Karone offered to Iris and Lanin.

"Ok," Lanin said, sitting down next to them. Iris grin grew bigger, and she sat down next to him. "I'm glad that you guys are doing better," he said to them.

"Yeah…it feels good to be out of the infirmary," Zhane said. He hated being confined to that room for a whole day and night. Karone just nodded in response, and he wished he could help her be a little more social, especially with their friends.

"So…Kale finally stopped pestering you?" Karone questioned softly. Iris laughed, and shook her head.

"Not for long," Iris said, and Lanin grinned at her.

"It doesn't bother me…I mean if I had a little sister, I would make sure she was dating the right kind of people," Lanin murmured.

"That's a first, normally people would have ran away by now," Iris said, leaning closer to Lanin. They sat in comfortable silence as they continued to eat, and little did they know, that Dark Specter was preparing his attack against K035. Armies of Quantrons were sent down towards the unprepared planet.

The café shook as the Quantrons landed and the rangers looked towards the front of the building. Zhane shot out of the booth and the rangers followed him, seeing the Quantrons running around. Kale and Mintar were already morphed, helping civilians escape the area.

"Let's rocket!" They shouted, and they were instantly morphed into rangers. As they battled, a set of Quantrons headed for Zhane's parents house. Karone saw them, and instantly teleported to Kinser and Tarah's home. "Karone…what are you doing here?" Kinser asked. She didn't say anything; she just grabbed Kinser and Tarah by the arm and dragged them out of the house.

"Quantrons are heading your way," Karone whispered. "I am not going to let them take any more of my family," she murmured.

Zhane looked around for Karone, and was instantly worried about her. "Zhane!" Mintar called out, and Zhane turned to the voice. The Quantrons were starting to overwhelm the rest of the rangers. "Karone went towards your parents house, she's fine!" Mintar said.

"Well we meet again little girl," Darconda growled.

"Darconda," Karone said, pushing Kinser and Tarah behind her.

"You think you can protect them from me?" Darconda taunted. "You couldn't protect Andros, and you sure as hell couldn't protect your parents,"

A few stray tears crept into Karone's eyes and she was glad she was morphed so Darconda couldn't see them. Finally, getting a grip on her emotions, she stepped forward and said defiantly, "I'm not afraid of you Darconda, you won't get any more of my family."

"Aww, did you adopt them as your family," Darconda taunted. "Didn't she tell you what happens to the ones she calls family?" he said looking at Kinser and Tarah. He paused for a moment as if waiting for an answer. When no one spoke, he continued. "Well let me tell you then. Bad things happen to her family, both her parents and brother are gone and she couldn't stop it then. What makes you think that she'll stop it now?"

Tired of Darconda's taunting, Kinser replied, "She was just a little girl when those things happened, she's a Power Ranger now and I have faith that she can defeat you."

"That faith is going to cost you your freedom," Darconda said.

Karone stepped between Darconda and Kinser. "It's not gonna happen this time Darconda!" she said getting into her fighting stance. Darconda chuckled and instantly they started to battle. Tarah and Kinser watched idly by as Karone fought to protect them and herself.

At one point, Darconda made it past Karone's defense when he knocked her to the ground with one of his well-placed blows and went after Tarah. Kinser jumped in front of her to protect her, but Karone caught up to Darconda before he could do anything and he turned to continue battling her.

"You can't defend them, you're weak," Darconda told Karone while knocking her back with his sword. Finally, Karone's temper broke and she attacked without thinking. Darconda countered her attack and threw her backward into a tree, demorphing to reveal that she had also been knocked out by the force of the impact.

Kinser and Tarah instantly ran for Karone, but they got grabbed. Zhane pulled out of the battle, and ran over to his parent's house. He saw his parents getting grabbed, and he got his Super Silverizer and slashed Darconda on the back. After fighting for a little bit Darconda pulled out.

"Next time parents and girlfriend won't be so lucky," as he disappeared in green lights. Zhane demorphed, and gave his parents worried looks.

"Are you guys ok?" Zhane asked in a concerned voice, not seeing Karone unconscious yet.

"We are ok…but Karone isn't," Tarah said, yanking Zhane by the arm, and Zhane almost stopped breathing when he saw Karone on the floor, hardly moving at all. Zhane moved down next to her and gently pulled her head onto his lap.

"I'm going to take her to the infirmary," Zhane murmured, gently picking her up, making sure not to touch her hurt wrist. "Mom, Dad I don't want to leave you guys alone…come on," he whispered. Karone gently started to stir in Zhane's arms, and she looked up at him.

She tried to get out of Zhane's arms, "Where are your parents?" Karone asked, hoping that she didn't fail saving them.

"We're right here sweetie," Tarah said, gently smoothing her hair from her face. Karone relaxed in Zhane's arms, and he gently brushed his lips on her forehead.

"Just relax," Kinser said, and Karone closed her eyes.

A couple Hours Later

Zhane was making sure no one would get into Karone's room as she slept. He couldn't help but feel that if he wasn't there that Darconda would try and kidnap her once again. His parents were sleeping in the other room, and he felt that they were safe with Kale right next door. Karone's door opened up, and she was surprised to see Zhane there. "Something going on?" she questioned softly, surprising him.

"No…" Zhane said quietly, "Nothing's going on," he whispered. Karone nodded, and was about to close her door when she noticed that he didn't move.

"You should get some sleep," Karone said knowing the time. Zhane gave her a weak smile, but didn't say anything.

"Come on," he whispered, gently taking her good arm, and leading her to her bed. Karone gave him a strange look, but crawled into her bed.

"Have you been…guarding my room?" Karone asked suddenly. Zhane gave her a slightly sheepish look.

"I wanted to make sure Darconda didn't keep his word," Zhane said, running a hand through his hair. Karone sat up and pulled him onto her bed, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I would feel safer if you were right next to me," she whispered, feeling sleep coming for her. Zhane nodded, and wrapped his arms around her, and felt her fall asleep in his arms. He tried to stay awake, but was lulled into sleep by Karone's light breathing.


	10. Chapter 10

_bRaInWaVe: Hope you love this chapter ___

_protejerinnocencia: Sorry no Demios action, but yes to your request ___

_Challon86: Thanks so much for the help on the chapters. :D_

_star-dreamer09: Not sure if this will be an Aww moment chapter, but I hope you like it anyway :D_

_PadmeAnakintogehterforever: thanks for the review, glad to see a new reviewer_

Even though battles continued to rage on, Karone and Zhane had still managed to still be together, and go to their spot. It was their only moment of peace they ever got, but they always cherished the few moments they had together. Karone sighed as she snuggled into Zhane, and wished that they didn't have to battle Demios, and his little armies of Quantrons.

Zhane and Karone were sitting down on a blanket, wrapped in each other's arms. Karone leaned away slightly to look in Zhane's eyes. "Zhane?"

"Hmm?" he said looking at her.

"Do you think that the colony will make it out of this war safely?" she asked him with concern written all over her face.

She searched his expression as he contemplated her question. It seemed that she was really depending on his answer. Zhane took a deep breath before he answered her.

"Karone…" he whispered, squeezing her gently. "I really hope so…" Karone thought for a moment, and seemed happy with the answer. She really hadn't been expecting a definite answer, but was glad that he at least gave her an honest answer. Karone brushed her lips against his, and once again laid her head onto his chest.

Zhane kissed her forehead, once again squeezing her gently. Karone once again fell into silence, and Zhane was starting to worry about her. "What's bothering you?" he asked her, but she stayed silent. "Karone…" he said, bringing her gaze up to his face. "Don't push me away again," he pleaded with her.

"I don't know," Karone said, starting to unwrap herself from Zhane. He sighed, and once again pulled her to him. Zhane tried to think about what could be bothering her, and then realized what day it was.

"Karone…I'm sorry," he whispered gently. Karone shook her head, she was glad that he hadn't brought up it was the anniversary of her parents kidnapping.

"Its ok," she murmured. "Every time this day comes around…I always tend to think that anyone else close to me will be taken away…just like my parents and Andros…" Zhane pulled Karone to him fully, and instantly she started to relax.

"Stop blaming yourself Karone…" Zhane murmured gently.

"I'm not," she said, and gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry…all I ever do is complain about my worries," she murmured, looking down. To Karone's surprise he chuckled softly.

"Stop apologizing so much," he said, kissing her gently again. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't love you…" Karone smiled, blushing deeply.

"You too," she whispered, nervously playing with her hair. Zhane laughed lightly and stroked her hair. After a couple minutes, Zhane knew that they couldn't stay here much longer.

"Come on…we'd better get back to the Mega Ship," Zhane murmured, and Karone nodded. As they headed for the Mega Ship, yelling could be heard from outside.

"Kale it is none of your goddamned business!" Iris shouted.

"Iris come on," Kale whispered, trying to grab her hand, but she shirked away. "I am just worried-,"

"Worry about someone else," Iris growled.

"You're my sister Iris," Kale gently said.

"I wish I wasn't," Iris shot before storming out of the room. Kale sighed, putting his head on the wall. He knew Iris was just angry but it didn't make it hurt any less. Ever since their father died, he had been more than just a big brother. Kale opened his eyes up, and saw Zhane and Karone. Instantly wiping the hurt look off his face, he gave them a sheepish look, but it didn't phase through Karone and Zhane.

"What's going on?" Zhane questioned.

Kale heaved a big sigh, "It's a long story..." He looked like he wasn't going to say anymore so Zhane and Karone turned to leave. Kale finally continued, "I just want what's best for her you know?"

Karone gave him a look of sympathy and vaguely wondered if Andros was still around if he would be as protective over her as Kale was for his sister. After a moment's thought, she knew he would be. From the tiny bit she remembered about her brother, he was always protecting her, making sure no one picked on her. After pulling away from Zhane, she gently put a hand on Kale's shoulder. "She'll get over it soon…she is feeling guilty, and won't stay mad for long." Kale sighed, and squeezed her hand before pulling away.

"Thanks," he whispered, and sighed. "I just hope its soon…I don't like when we are constantly at each other's throats,"

"I'll talk to her, I promise," Karone said, before turning to Zhane and kissing him on the lips. He smiled, and Karone turned around towards where Iris had stalked off.

Iris had been looking for Lanin, but ran into Karone instead. "Hey…what's up?" Karone questioned.

"Don't want to talk about it Karone," Iris snapped irritably. "Have you seen Lanin anywhere?"

"No," Karone said, "Why is Kale so…" Karone tried to find the right words, "upset?"

"I don't want to talk about it, and I really don't care if he is that upset," Iris growled. Karone was in shock. What could have been that bad that it made Iris that angry?

"What happened?" Karone questioned.

"I stupidly mentioned my relationship with Lanin," Iris whispered. "I guess in his warped mind, he was trying to help me,"

"Iris…" Karone said, "He is just looking out for your best interest…"

"He isn't my dad," Iris said, tears of anger forming in her eyes. "I want a brother from him…not a father,"

"Well…maybe he doesn't know how else to be brotherly…"

"How would you even know, you didn't grow up with a brother," Iris snapped. Karone recoiled back as if she had been slapped. Iris instantly regretted saying that, but Karone wasn't going to hear any of it.

"You are right, I didn't grow up with Andros in my life. At least I am stopping myself from being a bitch, unlike you," Karone snapped, before getting away from Iris. Karone angrily brushed her tears away. While brushing her tears away, she didn't notice Zhane walking towards her, and ended up crashing into him.

"Hey…." Zhane said, grabbing her gently by her shoulders. Zhane instantly noticed the tears streaming down her face. He laid his hands on her face, and rubbed her tears away with his thumbs. "What's wrong?" he asked, as she shakily wrapped her arms around him. Karone didn't say anything; she just buried her head into his chest. Zhane waited for her to tell him what was up as he continued to hold her.

"I don't want to talk about it," Karone mumbled, starting to pull away. All she wanted to do now was punch something. Zhane didn't want Karone to pull herself away from him, or anyone else, but he knew that she would talk when she wanted to.

"Ok," he whispered. Karone looked up at him in surprise. "When you are ready to talk, I'll be here," Zhane said, stroking her face with his hand lightly. Karone looked up at him, and rested her head on the crook of his neck.

"Its just when I tried to talk with Iris…she just mentioned that I grew up without a brother…" Karone sighed, thinking she was just being too sensitive.

Zhane pulled Karone fully to him, and squeezed her tightly. "She is just really upset right now Karone," Zhane whispered. "She would have struck out at anyone…its not anything personal," Karone numbly nodded, and squeezed back. Karone felt Zhane's hands rubbing calming circles on his back, and she started to relax. Just when Karone was opening her mouth to say something, Mintar walked into the room.

"Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to interrupt. "Are you ok?" he asked Karone finally seeing that she was crying.

"I'm fine…" Karone murmured, still holding onto Zhane.

"Are you up to meeting with the Karovean government?" he asked her. She nodded, and Mintar sighed. "You don't have to say anything…"

"Thanks," Karone said with a nod, and Zhane started to lead Karone were they were supposed to meet with the government.

A couple hours later

Iris never showed up for the meeting, and Mintar was pissed. "Mintar…you might not want to go look for her. I mean, I controlled myself when I punched you, but Iris is worse when she is pissed off…" Karone said.

"I think I know where she is," Kale murmured. "I'll go get her," and headed to where he knew where Iris would be. Iris was at their father's grave, and Kale had felt extremely guilty ever since they fought.

"Iris…" he whispered gently as he saw her sobbing.

"Go away," she snapped through the sobs. Kale ignored her, and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Let me go," she growled, trying to break his hold on her. She finally broke away, and glared at her brother.

"How dare you try and pull that kind of thing at Dad's grave?" Iris snapped. "You stay the hell away from me," Kale felt tears stinging at his own eyes, and he looked at Iris pleadingly.

"Iris…I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Yeah…I bet you are," Iris said, shaking her head.

"Can't you see this from where I stand?" he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It is so hard for me to let you grow up…don't you think you can cut me some slack?"

"I've cut you enough slack," Iris said, before storming off. Kale sighed, dropping his hand, and looked at his father's grave.

"I'm so sorry Dad," Kale whispered. "I am trying my hardest with Iris…I'm sorry I am still such a disappointment," Kale said, tears dropping on top of the headstone. "I'll try harder, I promise,"


	11. Chapter 11

_Sorry for not updating, besides doing National Novel Writing Month, I have had a horrible case of writer's block…and this probably isn't my best chapter…anyway, I hope it is a bearable read._

As much as Kale tried, Iris wouldn't forgive him. That affected him in battle, and the other teammates had to cover him. After the last battle was through Lanin walked towards Kale. Iris hadn't been talking with him, and it got worse when he tried to mention that she talk with Kale. Lanin sighed, and walked over towards the blue ranger. "Hey Kale," he murmured gently.

Kale brought his head up from where he was currently glancing at the ground, and wondered what Lanin wanted. "Hey," he finally managed.

"I'm sorry that Iris hasn't gotten over her anger…I just wanted to make sure you were ok," Lanin explained.

"I'll be fine…thanks," Kale said, managing a small smile. "I just want her to be happy," Kale said after a moment. "And if you are doing that, thanks…that's all I ever wanted for her," Lanin clapped Kale on the shoulder, hoping Iris would forgive him soon. He was the best brother anyone could ask for, and Lanin guessed that Iris hasn't realized that yet. Kale just nodded at him, appreciating that Lanin wasn't too pissed at him. Kale went back to looking at the lake and Lanin went to go find Iris. He couldn't just let Iris stew in this anger she had for her older brother.

Iris was alone as well. She had tried previously to apologize to Karone, but Karone was too angry with Iris to speak with her. Lanin sighed, and approached the angered pink ranger. He put a hand on her shoulder, and gave it a squeeze. "Lanin," Iris murmured, "Something wrong?" she questioned, keeping her gaze downward.

"Iris…are you going to let Kale off the hook yet?" Lanin questioned softly. Lanin turned Iris's gaze towards her older brother, "look at him…he is crushed…"

"Its not like it wasn't coming for him," Iris snapped irritably.

"Go talk to him," Lanin commanded softly. "Do you really want to hold onto this anger forever?" he questioned. Iris took a look at her brother again, and sighed.

"Fine…I'll go talk to him, but he isn't off the hook yet," Iris snapped at Lanin, walking over towards Kale. As she approached Kale, her anger slowly dissipated, seeing how depressed Kale was. He was holding back sobs, and Iris sat down next to him. "Kale…" she whispered. Kale turned to her, surprise playing out on his sad face. She tentatively put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't know how to react; Kale didn't know if she was just toying with him. He sat still as a statue, and felt her lean her head onto his shoulder. He slowly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she leaned fully into her big brother. "I'm sorry," she whispered, and she heard him make a shushing noise.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Kale told her, squeezing her arms gently. "I have been such a bad brother to you…I can see-,"

"You have not," Iris interrupted her brother. "I'm sorry…I know you are just looking out for my best interests…" Iris said wiping her eyes. She then brushed the tears away from older brother's eyes, and hugged him tightly. "You are my big brother, I love you Kale," Iris whispered, "and I'm sorry I hurt you, making you think otherwise," Kale squeezed his sister back, glad that she had finally forgiven him. Kale kissed her lightly on the forehead, and gave her a smile. Iris hesitated before saying, "You aren't disappointing him you know," Iris said to him, knowing that Kale always thought that that he was disappointing their father.

Kale's smile faded and he looked away from Iris. "I hope you are right," he murmured. Iris turned around to face him again.

"I am," she said, giving him a smile. Kale smiled back, and Iris felt a weight lifted off of her shoulders now that she had let go of her anger.

"Thanks…for forgiving me," Kale murmured, starting to stand up, bringing Iris up with him. "Come on…how about we grab something to eat?" he asked, realizing that he hadn't really eaten since Iris had stopped speaking with him. "Unless you want to go hang out with Lanin," Kale amended giving her a smile.

"I'll go grab the rest of the team…I still need to apologize to Karone," Iris said to him. "Be back in a flash," she said, and Kale chuckled seeing his sister happy once again. Zhane saw Iris coming towards them and looked at his girlfriend.

"Karone…Iris is coming," he whispered as he held her. Karone didn't stiffen, and Zhane saw that as a good sign. She nodded her head, and Iris approached them.

"Um…hey," she whispered. Karone turned to Iris, and gave her a small smile.

"Its ok," Karone said, not wanting to hear another apology. "Emotions were flying high enough as it was," Karone said to Iris, and saw her friend give a relieved sigh. "So did you talk with Kale?"

"Yeah…I apologized. I feel really bad Karone," Iris whispered. Karone pulled away from Zhane and pulled her best friend into a hug.

"Look, go be with Kale for a while," Karone said to her. "He probably wants to hang out with you for a while," Iris smiled, and decided that she needed to spend some time with her brother…Iris saw that Kale was having lunch with their mom. She slowly approached them, and Kale smiled at her.

"Hey sis," he said, scooting over so she could have more room. Iris kissed their mom on the forehead.

"Hey sweetie," she whispered, and Iris sat down next to Kale. She looked depressed about something, and Iris instantly knew something was up.

"Mom…what's going on?" Iris asked, and felt Kale grip her shoulder. "Kale…"

"Well…you two," she whispered, "I have been called to escape the planet…" Iris felt tears coming to her eyes. "I won't be able to tell you guys where I'll go…the government won't let me,"

"Mommy," Iris whispered, and Astra grabbed a hold of her daughter.

"It will be ok," Astra promised, squeezing her daughter's hand. "You will be able to come with us soon, both you and Kale," She looked forlornly at the clock, and kissed both her children on the head. "It will be soon, I love both of you," Astra got up and felt sobs wracking her body as she left her children.


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you sooooooo much Rah!!!! YOu Rock! _

_Anyways hope y'all enjoy this chapter!_

The Dark Fortress was quiet as he stalked around, sword hilt clanking against his hip. He'd let the Rangers fall into some semblance of security. He needed to act now, catch them off guard.

"My lord," a voice called. Demios stopped and slowly turned on his heel to face Ecliptor.

"What?" he snapped.

"You seem tense," Ecliptor answered.

"You would be too if you had to plot the entire takeover of the galaxy," Demios grumbled. He took quick strides to the main control room and sat down in the thrown-like chair, arms sprawled over the edge.

"Being the Prince of Evil can be so draining," he sighed.

"What is your plan?" Ecliptor asked. Demios thought for a moment. What was his plan?

"Find a deserted planet. It should be easy to lure them there," he answered.

"What will you do with them once you get them there?" the creature pressed. Demios rolled his eyes.

"I'll figure it out when I come to it. Now leave me," he spat. Ecliptor bowed and walked out. Demios sat there staring at the blank screen before him for some time. He knew the only way he could continue his takeover of the galaxy in the name of Dark Specter was to eliminate the Power Rangers. They were the only thing standing in his way.

He must have dozed off because he was jolted awake by a familiar voice. He looked up to see the grotesque form of Darconda standing before him.

"Who let you on my ship?" Demios demanded.

"Dark Specter sent me," Darconda answered.

"Is he unhappy with my progress?" he asked.

"He believes you are wasting time," Darconda said carefully. Demios gave a harsh laugh.

"You can tell Dark Specter that I will soon be unhindered from my goals. Now get out of my sight before I kill you," he growled. Darconda gave a mock bow and disappeared as well. How he hated that damn creature.

Not far from the Dark Fortress, the Megaship idled in the nearby planet's orbit. Zhane and Karone were just finishing a meal. Things had been somber after Iris and Kale had informed the team of their mother's pending evacuation from KO-35.

"Are you alright?" Zhane asked.

"Yes...just...worried for Iris and Kale," she answered, pushing the remains of food around her plate.

"We all are. But she'll be ok," Zhane promised just as Lanin walked in.

"How is Iris?" Zhane asked.

"Still upset but Kale is with her. I just came to get her something to eat. How are you two?" Lanin replied.

"We're doing ok. All things considered anyways," Zhane responded, watching the other ranger prepare some food.

"So...it's been a while since there's been an attack. I wonder what Demios is up to," Lanin sighed, sitting down.

"I don't want to think about him. He scares me," Karone voiced with a shiver. Something about him just rubbed her the wrong way.

"Lanin has a point. Maybe we should get in contact with some of the nearby planets, see if anyone has reported sightings?" Zhane suggested.

"Sightings of what?" Mintar asked, appearing in the kitchen as well.

"Demios," Zhane answered.

"I say the longer we don't have to deal with him the better," the red ranger said.

Little did the team know that they wouldn't be able to put him out of their minds for long. But for the moment, they could have some peace and hope that Astra got off the planet safely. Eventually Kale and Iris joined them in the kitchen. Iris smiled a few times as they talked about mundane things.

"I think we should all get some rest," Mintar suggested. For once, none of them argued with him. They all headed their separate ways to grab some shut eye. As Mintar lay down in his own bed, he couldn't help but feel a shiver run up his spine. This sense of calm wasn't going to last for long.

Back on the Dark Fortress, Demios was scanning for nearby planets that were deserted. He was also running a scan for the ranger's ship. He'd need to make certain they were aware of his trap.

He finally decided on the planet the ranger's ship was orbiting. It would make his job that much easier. He was standing over a computer console, inputting some notes when Ecliptor appeared behind him.

"My lord," he said, his customary greeting.

"I'm busy," Demios grumbled.

"I just came to see..." Ecliptor began but was cut off.

"I don't need to be checked up on like a small child," Demios roared. He sent the creature flying across the room.

"Make yourself useful. Go down to the planet and scatter Quantrons. I want the Rangers to have a welcoming party to their demise," he ordered, standing over the fallen creature.

"Yes my Prince," Ecliptor answered, disappearing beneath Demios' feet. Demios set about gathering what he would need to pull off the rest of his plan and followed them down to the planet.

Just as Mintar made to roll over, the alarm system blare. He groaned and sat up, banging his head on the ceiling.

"What is it DECA?" he asked.

"A life form has been detected on the planet," the computer answered. At that, he jumped from his bed and race to the main control room. He was met there by the rest of the team. They each assumed their stations and began scanning the surface of the planet.

"There, I see it," Kale announced, zeroing in on the figure fighting against the light wind. From behind some large rocks, Quantrons appeared, dancing around the figure.

"Let's go," Mintar called and they rushed to the teleportation room. In no time at all they were down on the surface of the planet, a few yards from where they'd seen the figure and the Quantrons.

"Like lambs to the slaughter," Demios snickered under his breath.

"Hey bolt brains, over here!" Zhane called, distracting some of the robots. The robots charged and the Rangers met their advance. A hand to hand battle ensued and the hooded figure slipped out of view. None of the Rangers seemed to notice his absence until Iris got knocked down. Two Quantrons were upon her, dragging her far from the rest of the team.

"Iris!" Lanin and Kale yelled in unison, trying to run after her. They were stopped in their pursuit however by more Quantrons and Ecliptor. Immediately, Mintar faced off against the creature, leaving the rest of the team to fight off the Quantrons. It was Zhane that noticed the figure had disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Zhane shouted to the rest of them.

"I don't know," Lanin answered, trying to throw another Quantron off. As soon as they knocked a couple down, more appeared. And Iris was still nowhere in sight.

"Give up Red Ranger," Ecliptor hissed, his sword clinking against Mintar's spiral saber.

"Never Ecliptor," Mintar spat back, taking a step back to make another move. Behind him, Quantrons had surrounded the rest of the team and were slowly dragging them in the direction the others had taken Iris. Mintar caught it out of the corner of his eye and with a final slash at Ecliptor went to try and free his friends. He was unsuccessful as more Quantrons appeared and pinned his arms behind his back. He was led around the outcropping of rock and forced to his knees like the others. Ecliptor joined them.

"Shackle them," he ordered. The robots did as they were instructed much to the Rangers' discomfort. They'd also been forced to dimorph. It was then that the hooded figure reappeared.

"Let him go," Mintar shouted at Ecliptor. The figure stopped in front of them.

"I'm touched," he said, lowering his hood. The rangers all gasped in shock to see Demios standing in front of them. He undid the clasp of the cloak at his throat and tossed it at Ecliptor, his cape fluttering lightly in the breeze. By all definitions, he met the criteria for a medieval Earth prince, clad with sword and cape. All he needed to complete the ensemble was a crown.

"You are so gullible. I suppose that's what I'm going to miss," he said, beginning to pace in front of them. He stopped in front of Karone and looked her straight in the eye. She felt that same shiver run up the length of her spine. He gave her a smile and knelt down. He reached out a hand and stroked her cheek lightly.

"Almost a pity to kill you," he whispered.

"You're sick," she spat.

"We could have done things," he breathed, caressing her skin. Zhane watched, growing livid.

"Get your hands off of her," he spat.

"And thee ever protective boyfriend. No respect. Someone ought to teach you some manners," Demios quipped, glaring at the silver ranger.

"Think about it," he said, giving her cheek a quick kiss before standing up. He looked at Ecliptor.

"Go and tell Dark Specter the Power Rangers will no longer concern him," he ordered. The creature bowed and disappeared as did the horde of Quantrons. He let out a slow breath through his nose.

"Now…who would like to go first," he said, slowly pulling the sword from its scabbard. All eyes were on the blade as he tossed it between his hands.

"You wouldn't do it," Mintar said, hoping against hope that the man before him wouldn't have the heart to do it.

"You are more stupid than you look, Red Ranger," Demios sneered.

"Mintar," Iris said softly. Mintar looked at her in confusion.

"Excuse me?" Demios asked, annoyed at having been interrupted.

"His name is Mintar," she said, looking down at the ground nervously.

"Did I ask what his name was?" Demios snapped, tilting the blade down, resting it beneath her chin to lift her face up.

"N-no," she murmured.

"I didn't think so," he said. He gave her a smirk and slid the blade lightly along her throat, leaving a faint trail of blood. Her body quaked in fear as the cold metal trailed along her skin. Without a second thought he pushed the blade back and to the left. In one fluid motion and moment of graphic horror, her head fell from her body, landing behind her in the sand. Her body slumped forward. Karone screamed, trying to close out to image but it had already imprinted itself in her mind. Lanin and Kale stared at her lifeless body and both had to fight back tears.

"You heartless-" Lanin began to shout but was stopped by Demios.

"I would think you had learned from her…fatal mistake," he said, trying to keep a straight face. It was a horrible joke but it amused him.

Lanin felt his pulse quicken. He highly doubted any of them would make it out of this alive. He would only be prolonging the inevitable an if he could give the other some more time to live and possibly come up with a plan of escape then he would do it.

"You're a heartless, murdering lunatic," he hissed. Demios laughed and twirled the sword like a baton, droplets of blood flying everywhere, some landing on the Rangers. He didn't want this to be over too quickly. He quite enjoyed this. He so rarely got the chance to do it. He let Lanin's words just sit on the air for a good five minutes before taking any action. He tossed the sword up in the air and just as it was about to land back in his palm, he sent it flying out, cleaving flesh from muscle and tendon. As if it were a yoyo, the sword returned to Demios' hand.

By now, Karone had turned her head away from what was happening. Zhane was trying all he could to comfort her in his shackles but he wasn't able to do much. Demios began to twirl the sword again.

'Why don't you just do it and get it over with," Mintar challenged.

"Don't worry. You will join your friends, when I am ready," Demios answered. His gaze fell on Karone. This would not due. He walked towards her, lifting her head much like he'd done with Iris.

"Open your eyes," he ordered. She kept them shut. He managed to keep the sword level beneath her chin and bend down to whisper in her ear at the same time.

"My patience with you grows thin," he murmured.

"Now open your eyes," he said, standing back up. With slow and painstaking movements she did as he commanded. Trembling blue met cool dark and he smiled, pulling the sword away from her throat. Her body tensed but he didn't strike. Instead he walked away.

"I want you all to watch. You're not going to want to miss this," he said, his voice commanding.

Zhane felt a sick feeling churning in his stomach as he watched the sword begin to spin again, almost like a pointer, deciding which of them would be next. It was no surprise when it landed on Mintar. His head too rolled like the others and his body fell flat to the sand, blood beginning to soak the ground beneath him. Demios looked to the three remaining Rangers. Karone was trying to shut her eyes again but they flew open when she felt his gaze fall upon her. He walked over to Kale and looked at Iris' fallen form.

"She was your sister wasn't she," he said. Kale nodded numbly.

"You must be all alone now," he snickered. Kale could feel anger welling up within him.

"You might as well just surrender," Demios concluded.

"Never," Kale said through clenched teeth.

"Then beg me…beg for death you pathetic peon. You do not deserve to live," Demios hissed but Kale did not give him the satisfaction. Shortly he too found himself lying fallen among his friends. Demios turned to face Karone and Zhane. She could no longer keep her eyes open as the tears flowed down her cheeks. Something inside Demios stayed his hand as he looked at them. He couldn't bring himself to kill her. He knew he should kill Zhane too but a part of him didn't want to leave her stranded here alone. With a wave of his hand, both went sprawling backwards, still shackled. With a smirk, Demios produced a cloth, running it the length of his sword before storing the weapon and disappearing. The pair lay together unconscious amid their fallen comrades.

_dum dum dum..._


End file.
